Discipline
by WitChan
Summary: After accidentally making Lorelei mad, Clair faces her deadly wrath.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.

A woman named Clair walked with her eyes closed, humming with happiness. She kept walking and walking until she bumped into someone, opening her eyes while she stopped humming. The person that she accidentally bumped to shoved her hard. "Watch where you're going, bitch!" the person yelled. It was Lorelei. "I'm sorry. I should've watch where I was going." Clair said with an apology.

"Oh, and now you are saying you're sorry, huh?! What if you made someone drop their good food or their expensive cellphone or something?! I could have had one of those in one of my hands!" Lorelei yelled more. Clair rolled her eyes. "I said I was sorry. Geez." Clair said. Lorelei went closer to Clair and slapped her hard. Then, she slapped the Jotho chick again. "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me, bitch!" Lorelei said. She punch Clair's stomach for no apparent reason, making her groan. After the punch, Lorelei grabbed Clair's hair, making the poor woman face her.

"You're coming with me, bitch. It's time to teach you a lesson." Lorelei said. She ruthlessly dragged Clair while she walked. "Where are you taking me?" Clair asked. "I'm taking you to my new hideout. Again, I'm gonna teach you a lesson." Lorelei replied.

Minutes later...

Lorelei, along with Clair, finally made it to the hideout. Lorelei dragged Clair all the day to her room and locked the door. "What are you gonna do to me?" Clair asked. "You'll see in a second." Lorelei replied. She dragged Clair to her bed and made her lay her stomach on the bed while putting her knees on the floor. Then, she rubbed Clair's great ass before squeezing the left side. Both blushed.

"That's what you're doing to me?" Clair asked. "You'll see more, bitch." Lorelei said as she continued to rape Clair. Finally, she stopped. She pulled Clair off the bed and turned her around. Then, she punched Clair on the forehead and then the stomach, making her groan in pain. She continued to assault Clair over and over again until she stopped. Clair got covered with bruises.

Lorelei aggressively ripped Clair's clothes off, revealing her victim's bra and panties. The red-haired woman shook Clair's left breast, before snatching the bra off. Then, she snatched the panties, exposing Clair's nice ass and pussy. Lorelei turned Clair towards the other way and looked at her nice ass. After looking at it, she put Clair flat on the bed. Lorelei climbed on it before putting Clair on her lap. She slapped Clair's nice ass with her hand.

Ah...! Ah...!" Clair screamed and screamed as Lorelei continued to slap her ass. "Ah...! Ah...! Please, stop this...! Please...!" Clair begged but Lorelei didn't care. Prior to the ass slapping, Clair begged Lorelei to stop when the angry woman assaulted her. "Feel the pain on your ass, bitch! Feel it!" Lorelei yelled as she was giving Clair more discipline. Finally, she stopped as she left Clair gasping violently with a lot of tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Oh, god... god..." Clair said. "Please let me leave here... I promise I won't tell anyone..." she continued. "No, bitch. I'm not gonna let you go. I'll let you go when I feel like it." Lorelei said. She got off Clair before removing her clothes. Then, she removed her bra and panties, revealing her tits and wet pussy. After that, she centered Clair in the middle and spread her legs. She went closer to Clair's left nipple and bit it. Ah...!" Clair yelped, feeling more pain more Lorelei.

"Ah...!" Clair yelped again after feeling Lorelei fingers slamming inside her wet pussy. Lorelei finger fucked Clair while aggressively sucking the nipple too. "Stop this... please stop..." Clair said as she moaned and cried again. Lorelei meant serious business. "Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! Stop...! Please... stop...! Stop...!" Despite Clair continuous begging, Lorelei didn't let go.

"Oh, god...! God...! God...! Ah...! Shit...!" Clair went on and on with her screams. Lorelei didn't care. The only thing she was trying to do is make Clair suffer, humiliating her with rape. Lorelei finally stopped as the torture she gave to Clair lasted for ten minutes. Again, Clair gasped violently until she stopped. After seeing her gasp while smirking, Lorelei went down to Clair's wet pussy and went deep on it.

"Ah... Ah..." Clair moaned again. All she can do is moan because begging won't help, no matter how many times she do it. "Ah...!" Clair screamed as Lorelei pinched her right nipple after she reached to it with her right hand. "Oh, god...! Ah...! Ah...!" Poor Clair screamed and screamed as Lorelei went on with the rape. She kept screaming her lungs out until Lorelei got off her pussy and nipple. "Ah... Ah... Ah..." Clair gasped for her life until she regained control.

Lorelei sat near the end of the wall before spreading her legs. "Turn around and lick my clit, bitch." Lorelei said. Clair turned around and slowly crawled near Lorelei's wet clit. She licked it. Lorelei moaned. "Oh, baby... your tongue feels so good... lick it again and again..." Lorelei said. Clair thought about biting Lorelei's upper part to escape but changed her mind at the last second. She didn't want to suffer another brutal beating from Lorelei.

Clair put her whole mouth on the upper part and sucked on it like a nipple. "Ah... baby... baby... you're doing great... with my... upper... part... oh, baby..." Lorelei said as she kept moaning softly. "Oh, god... such a great... carpet munching... bitch... oh, baby... baby... ah... oh, god... let go... of my... pussy..." Lorelei said. Clair got off Lorelei's pussy. She looked at a gasping Lorelei. Then, Lorelei stopped.

Lorelei looked at her poor victim with those red, sparkled eyes of hers. "Suck on one of my nipple, bitch." Lorelei demanded again. Clair moved up to Lorelei's left nipple and sucked on it like a baby. Again, Lorelei moaned. "Oh, you bitch... your mouth... feels so... warm..." Lorelei said as she moaned and moaned. Clair made sucking noises.

"Don't stop... Oh, god... Don't stop..." Lorelei moaned and moaned over again, feeling the wild tingling inside her body. It grew rapidly as Clair went on. "Ah... Ah... let go..." Lorelei said as she finally want Clair to stop, which Clair did. Lorelei gasped again and again until she stopped. She got off the bag and dragged Clair along with her. Again, she made Clair lay flat on the bed while putting her knees down.

"Don't move a muscle, bitch." Lorelei said. She went under the bed and pulled something out. It was a strap-on. Lorelei put it between her waist. Then, she jammed the dildo inside Clair's pussy, making her yelp again. Lorelei fucked her while holding her waist. "Ah...! Ah...!" Clair screamed and screamed again. Lorelei continued to punish that wet pussy of Clair's with great speed.

She kept going and going until she made it bleed. Even so, Lorelei fucked the poor woman again and again. Clair was holding the sheets while screaming her lungs out. "Take it! Take this shit bitch!" Lorelei screamed too as she thrust with pure anger. Finally, she stopped pounding Clair's bleeding pussy. Clair gasped heavily for the third time until she stopped.

"Ah...!" Clair screamed a bit as she felt the dildo jammed inside her asshole. Lorelei fucked her again. This time, she fucked Clair's asshole ."Ahhh...! Ahhh...!" Clair screamed way louder than louder. Her getting raped in the asshole was extremely painful. "It hurts...! It hurts...!" Clair screamed again and again, feeling the deadly pain coming from her asshole.

Her asshole kept getting punish as time went by. Lorelei finally stopped after she got off Clair's asshole. Clair gasped and gasped before she stopped. "Ah...!" Clair screamed again as Lorelei resume fucking her asshole again. "Can you walk after this, bitch?! Can you?!" Lorelei screamed as she fucked Clair's asshole again and again and again until she stopped, letting Clair gasped for air. Clair's second round of pain lasted for five minutes. Finally, Clair stopped.

Lorelei removed the strap-on out of her waist and put it under her bed. She flipped a crying Clair around and went closer to her. She gave the poor woman a deep kiss. After kissing long enough, Lorelei got off Clair while pulling her. "Don't tell anyone about this, you hear?!" Lorelei yelled with a warning. "Ok..." Clair said. She slowly headed towards the door, leaving Lorelei's hideout.

Many minutes later...

Clair went inside the showers while she kept crying. She turned on the showers to wash herself. As so, she had Lorelei inside her head, thinking about how she tortured her privates areas aggressively. Many minutes passed as Clair was still sitting in the showers. Her mind got stuck on Lorelei and her aggressive nature. She smiled a bit, thinking more and more from the aggressive Lorelei. Beautiful shouts from Lorelei emerged inside her mind, thinking how cute it sound when Lorelei yelled at her.

"You sound cute when you yell at me." Clair said as she pretended to talk to Lorelei without the angry woman's present. Then, she reached towards her holes and masturbated, thinking more about the rape Lorelei gave her. "You look so cute when you're angry, baby..." Clair said as she kept masturbating. "And I love it when you rape me, sweetie... How fascinating that was..." Clair said. The rape Lorelei gave her stuck on her head. "I want you to rape me again... please do it..." Clair said. She made a bright smile on her face while continuing to masturbate. Despite the way Lorelei was treating her, she wanted to Kanto chick to do it again and again as she requested it with her lonely conversation.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week later...

Clair finally got out of her hideout. It's been a week since she got out due to her inability to walk normally. She headed south towards Lorelei's hideout, wanting the angry woman to rape her again and again. After minutes of walking, she made it to the door and knocked on it, waiting for Lorelei to open it. Finally, she did. Lorelei looked at Clair with that evil glare Clair always think of.

"What do you want, bitch?" Lorelei asked rudely. "This." Clair replied as she slapped Lorelei, wanting the Kanto chick to retaliate after doing it. "You just made a big mistake, bitch." Lorelei said. She punched Clair's forehead, making her fall on the ground. Lorelei grabbed the younger girl's hair and make her look at her angry face. "It's time to rape you again, bitch." Lorelei said.

She dragged Clair inside her hideout before closing and locking the door. Then, she dragged Clair all the way to her room and put her flat on the bed. She sat atop of her and choked the woman. "You like that, bitch?! Do you?!" Lorelei said as she continued to choke the woman. "Yes..." Clair replied with a slight smile. "You do, huh?! Ok, then! Let's see if you can handle this!" Lorelei yelled more as she applied more pressure on Clair's throat, choking her to death.

Finally, she stopped. Clair gasped and gasped before stopping. Then, she touched Lorelei's hands before rubbing them softly. "Your hands... they're so thick and strong..." Clair said as she continued to rub the hands. "Of course they are, bitch." Lorelei said. "You want more from them?" she asked. "Yes." Clair replied.

"Ok. You asked for it." Lorelei said. She bitch-slapped Clair on the cheek. Then, she did it again and again until she stopped. Clair looked at Lorelei with another smile on her face. "Hmm... what should I do next? There are so many options to hurt your pathetic ass." she asked. "It could be anything." Clair replied with that same smile on her face. "Anything, eh?" Lorelei said. She went inside her mind and think. She finally thought of a perfect idea to punish Clair.

"I got it. Take off your clothes like a good girl and bent down for me." Lorelei said. "Ok." Clair said. She quickly removed her clothes before removing the bra and panties. Then, she went near the edge of the bed and bent down. "Hmm... you're acting awfully quick, waiting for me to punish you hard." Lorelei said. "Here's a question. Do you actually came here to get punished just for the fun of it?" she asked. "Earlier, you like getting choked by me and after that, you want to see more aggression from my hands." she continued.

Clair got up and turned around to face Lorelei. "It's true. I want to get punish more from you. I kept thinking about at home and I couldn't stop. Oh, god, I love how you did everything to me. I don't want you to stop, baby. Please continue." Clair said. Lorelei smiled and so did Clair. "Bent back down." Lorelei said. "Ok." Clair said. She quickly bent back down for Lorelei.

Lorelei quickly removed her clothes. Then, she removed her bra and panties. After that, she roughly slapped Clair's nice ass, making her gasp with happiness. "Oh, that felt great, baby." Clair said. "Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! Ah...!" Clair gasped and gasped as Lorelei continued to slap her ass. Lorelei kept going and going until she finally gasped. Clair gasped with happiness. Then, she stopped gasping before looking at Lorelei.

"Oh, that was so fascinating, baby. Rape me again and again." Clair said. "As you wish." Lorelei said with a smile on her face. "Lay flat on the bed for me." Lorelei continued. Clair climbed on the bed and laid flat on it while Lorelei came closer to her hot body. The older girl bit Clair's left nipple, making her gasp loudly. Then, she chew on it while pinching the other nipple.

"Oh, god... god... your teeth... your nails... it feels... so sharp... ah... ah... ah... god... oh, god... tear them... more... baby...!" Clair said. Lorelei used all her might to torture Clair's nipples like this. After a lot of time went by, she stopped. Clair gasped again and again with happiness until she stopped. "So, what's next?" Clair asked with a beautiful smile on her face.

"This." Lorelei replied smoothly as she went down to Clair's wet pussy and bit it. "Ah...!" Once again, Clair gasped. "Teach my dirty clit a lesson." Clair said. Lorelei shredded the wet clit back to back, making Clair scream loudly. Then, she jammed her fingers inside Clair's tight asshole and fingered it. "AH...! AH...! THAT'S... WHAT... I'M... TALKING... ABOUT... BABY...!" Clair screamed and screamed as Lorelei kept going and going.

Clair moved her hands towards her nipples and pinched them hard, to inflict damage on herself. "YEAH...! YEAH...! YEAH...! SHIT...! SHIT...!" Clair spouted more words while screaming her lungs out for joy. Finally, Lorelei stopped, after giving Clair a seven minute torture. Clair gasped before she stopped. Then, she looked at Lorelei, who was atop of her. Lorelei moved closer to Clair's beautiful face and gave her a deep kiss.

After the two-minute kiss between the hot girls, Lorelei went closer to Clair's ear and licked it deeply, giving Clair a surprise. "Oh, baby... please keep going..." Clair said. While licking, Lorelei choked Clair with her left hand, squeezing the throat like a raging person. Then, she rubbed Clair's wet pussy with her knee. Clair enjoyed it all.

Lorelei finally got off Clair's throat and pussy but she continued to lick Clair's ear. "God... it tickles... it tickles... so... much..." Clair said. After licking much, Lorelei stopped. then, she embraced another deep kiss on Clair, making her taste her own ear wax. Clair swiped her tongue all over Lorelei's, making her share a bit of it. Lorelei finally broke the kiss after it lasted for another minutes.

"Bent back down for me, sweetie." Lorelei demanded. Clair got off the bed before bending back down. Lorelei went under the bed and grabbed something out of there. It looked extremely rare. "Yes. Oh god, yes. Please fuck both my holes harder with that strap-on." Clair said. Lorelei equipped the strap-on between her waists. She came closer to Clair and plugged the two attached dildos inside Clair's holes.

"Oh, god...!" Clair gasped after she felt the dildos plunged inside her holes. Then, Lorelei fucked her. Clair moaned. "Ah... ah... go harder... like before..." Clair said while she kept moaning. Lorelei went faster and harder on Clair's holes, making her scream. "YES...! YES...! YES...!" Clair screamed. She continued to repeat the same words as Lorelei kept going.

"MAKE... ME... CUM...!" Clair screamed as she finally used different words during this hot lesbian action. While fucking Clair, Lorelei went closer to Clair's head and choked her with her two hands. This kept going and going. Clair felt like she was going to die, but she asked for this anyway and she knows that Lorelei won't kill her.

Clair screamed loudly as she finally orgasmed. Lorelei got off Clair's throat and her precious holes. While Clair gasped, Lorelei removed the strap-on off her waist and put it back under the bed. Clair stopped gasping before looking at Lorelei again. "Can you carry me home? It feels like I can't walk." Clair asked. "I'd love to." Lorelei said. "Let's put our clothes on first." she continued. "Ok." Clair said.

Minutes later...

"Thanks for transporting me to my hideout." Clair said. "No problem." Lorelei said. "By the way, what's your name?" she asked. "I forgot to tell you what's your name." she continued. "The name's Clair." Clair replied. "I'm Lorelei." Lorelei said. "Well, I'm off. I'll see you next week." Lorelei said. "Ok, Lorelei." Clair said. Lorelei walked away. "Wait, Lorelei." Clair said. Lorelei turned around and went towards the younger woman.

"What is it, Clair?" Lorelei asked. Clair replied with a quick kiss on Lorelei's lips. "Thank you. Thank you for everything. I appreciate it." Clair said. "It's what a do best to sexually torture a cute woman like yourself." Lorelei said. She gave Clair a kiss of her own and then left. Clair stared at Lorelei's ass as she went on.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A week later...

Clair headed over to Lorelei's house while humming. She can't wait for Lorelei to torture her again and again. A few minutes later, Clair made it to Lorelei's house. She then knocked on the door. Two seconds later, it opened. Lorelei smiled. "Hi, baby." Lorelei said. "Hi, Lorelei. Let's do this." Clair said. "Ok, sweetie." Lorelei said.

Clair went inside and Lorelei closed the door. She then locked it and turn around. She slapped Clair's nice ass. Both blushed. "I got a surprise for you, baby. You'll love it." Lorelei said. "Oh, boy. I can't wait to see it." Clair said, being excited over the surprise she haven't seen yet. Lorelei went under the bed and pulled her bag of items out. She then got up with the bag and put it upside down, pouring the items on her bed.

"Oh, Lorelei. How sweet of you." Clair said, holding one of the items, which was a gag ball. She dropped the gag ball on the bed and picked up a paddle. "Oh, a paddle. I can handle this." Clair said. She also picked up a whip with her other hand. "And I can handle this too." Clair said.

"I'm glad you liked them, honey. Oh, and here's something you need to wear for our fun." Lorelei said, holding a BSDM outfit with a few cuts to the breast, pussy, and ass area. "It looks so pretty." Clair said. "I'm glad you like that too, Clair." Lorelei said. She grabbed her own outfit to wear.

A few minutes later...

"This outfit feels tight, but I'm cool with it." Clair said, wearing her outfit. Lorelei also wore her outfit without any cut parts. The older girl hand Clair the gag ball. "Let's get busy, shall we?" Lorelei said. Clair quickly nodded her head. She put the ball gag in her mouth and Lorelei help her attach the belt part on the back of the ball gag. "Now let me tie you up." Lorelei said as she put Clair's arms behind her back.

Lorelei grabbed one of the ropes off the bed and tied Clair's hands with it. She then slid her fingers in Clair's fingers and fingered it. Clair moaned through the gag ball. "You like that, baby?" Lorelei cooed. Clair nodded her head. Lorelei grabbed Clair's left breast with her other hand and circled it. "You like this too?" Lorelei cooed again. Clair nodded her head again.

"Good. Prepare for my rough actions." Lorelei said. She now acts rough on Clair's pussy. She then pinched Clair's nipple. Clair's moans grew louder through the gag ball. "You want more?" Lorelei cooed. Clair nodded her head fast. "Ok, baby." Lorelei said. The red-haired woman continue to act rough on Clair. A few minutes later, Lorelei stopped. She looked at Clair face and face and took her ball gag off.

"Oh, Lorelei. That was splendid. Do more of me." Clair said. "As you wish, darling." Lorelei said. She put the ball gag back in Clair's mouth. She then carry Clair and put her flat on the bed. The older girl move herself closer to Clair's right nipple and bit it, making Clair gasped through the gag ball. Lorelei then chewed the nipple. Clair moaned again. Not only did Lorelei chewed the nipple, but also move her right hand closer to Clair's asshole as well.

Lorelei plunged her rough fingers in Clair's asshole and fingered it rough. Clair was saying the word "yes" through the gag ball repeatedly. Lorelei looked her sexy captive with those beautiful eyes of hers, seeing Clair enjoying herself as Lorelei could tell by her expression, although she can hear Clair say yes too many times.

Time kept going and going as Lorelei continue to do the same thing on Clair. Finally, she stopped. "Now it's time to paddle that nice ass of yours, sweetie." Lorelei said. She flip Clair's whole body. She then grabbed the paddle and slapped Clair's nice ass with it, making her scream. Lorelei did it again and again, giving Clair her all. Clair screamed with joy as Lorelei constantly slap her ass with the hard paddle.

Four minutes later, Lorelei stopped. She put her paddle down and rubbed Clair's sore ass. "You like getting your ass rubbed, baby?" Lorelei cooed. "Yes." Clair replied through the gag ball. "That's nice to hear from you, baby." Lorelei said. The red-haired chick got out of the bed. She then dragged Clair, making her bend down on the edge of the bed. She then grabbed another rope and tied Clair's legs with it.

Lorelei grabbed her whip and move inches away from Clair. She then whip Clair's nice ass. Clair screamed through the gag ball again and again, enduring Lorelei's hard whipping on her ass. Lorelei now whips Clair's wet pussy. Clair screamed louder, while saying yes like before.

Two minutes later, Lorelei stopped whipping Clair's wet pussy. Lorelei dropped the whip on the floor and move closer to Clair's ass. She then rimmed Clair's asshole. Clair moaned and moaned. A minute later, Lorelei got off Clair's asshole and went under the bed again. She pulled her strap-on out and equipped it. Once done, she touched Clair's waists and plunged the dildos in her holes. Lorelei fucked Clair hard.

Like before, Clair screamed yes. Lorelei slapped Clair's sore ass with one of her hands. She slapped it again. She then slap it some more, which leads her to slap Clair's ass repeatedly. Several minutes later, Lorelei stopped fucking Clair's holes. She removed the strap-on off her waist and put it back under the bed. She put Clair on her bed and face her. She then remove the ball gag off Clair's mouth.

"That was so amazing, Lorelei. I'm looking forward for another amazing torture session from you." Clair said. "You will, after we make out." Lorelei said. She laid up top of Clair's body and the two kiss.

The End


End file.
